Top Of the SkyScraper
by dark-nuria
Summary: “Speaking of Seto-sama, is he the same as the owner of Kaiba Corp? And who is Seto-sama’s daddy?” again the boy’s curiosity had returned.
1. Finding the LIght

Title: Top of the Skyscraper

Rated: R

**SPOLIER!!**

Summary: Myth believed that the pharaoh himself had return to find his reincarnation slave. Ancient tablet also stated that the reincarnated slave is inside the pharaoh itself? Is this folklore correct? Where the false is laid…stay tune to read…..Top of The Skyscraper.

Disclamier: I don't owner YGO or any character. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY ALONG WITH THE PLOT AND IT OCS...HEHE

Chapter 1: Finding the Light

****Location: Highton Point Max and his Mother house **** 

            "Long ago, a pharaoh rule Egypt until his teen years. Such a powerful pharaoh he was! He even had a lover, a personal slave perhaps." A boy stood up anxious to find out more. 

"Tell me more. Tell me how they met mother! Please please please!" 

The mother was laughing and nodded. "You are such a good listener my good fellow. But anyway, the pharaoh was exactly 12 years old when he received the crowned to the throne. His father died due too much of shadow game power." 

The boy had interrupted her with his curiosity. "So mother was it the shadow game power you mention?" 

The mother sighed, "My boy, the shadow game is one thing only those who could control it had the power. Since the pharaoh has one out of the seven millennium items, he could call forth any monster he desired." 

The boy smiles, "So mommy, what are the millennium items eh?" 

"There were seven millennium items, and yes before you ask me, they were all strong. Humm….there were the Puzzle, Rod, Necklace or Tauk, Ring, Eye, Scale, and Key or Anhk. And back to the story, the pharaoh cried for 2 weeks. His cousin, High Priest Seto, knew of his up-coming birthday. He secretly sent out guards that were off duty to scout for potential bed slaves. Of course, every slave was qualified. Due to amount of excessive meeting and potential practice with shadow magic, Seto-sama himself couldn't pick out the best 10 slaves that the guards had sent in. So he convinced Mahado-sama to pick out the ten slaves that would suit the pharaoh needs. This young priest was also getting exhausted and the pharaoh big day was coming. Both priests immediately sent all the slaves back and had to come up with another plan."

The boy nodded, "So mother what was going to happen next on his birthday?"

"Wells, since both priests could not find any potential slaves, the pharaoh was glad to have his priests there. No meetings were scheduled. They just went out and enjoy themselves. The gift was provided by Seto-sama's daddy." 

"Speaking of Seto-sama, is he the same as the owner of Kaiba Corp? And who is Seto-sama's daddy?" again the boy's curiosity had returned.

The mother thought, "You had asked a good question. To be honest my boy, I really have no clue what so ever if they are the same as one. But I do know who Seto-sama father name was. His name was Priest Akunadin-sama. Back to the story, they all dressed as commoner so that when problems occurred, they don't had to deal with it. They happen to walked into the tavern. Tavern is a place where whores and drinking take place. Like a bar is a fine example of it. They were being served by this one slave who happened to looked like the pharaoh himself. His grandfather owned that tavern, but slaves in there were kept off limited by any nobles or slave trader or just simply want to have fun kind of idea."

"Mother,was that the slave he feel in love with?" the boy thought were suspiciously concerning his mother. 

"Yes, my dear Max. The pharaoh didn't pay attention to the slave that was serving him. He was looking at the floor, feeling hurt and saddened in himself. 'How may I serve your humbleness?' the slave asked all of them. That was when the pharaoh looked up and caught a pair of innocent, wide, and such rare violent eyes. He was going to melt right there. 'We will like to have…' Seto-sama was interrupted by the pharaoh. 'What your name?' The slave stared, 'I am sorry, but I don't give out my name to stranger.' Seto-sama stood up and took his commoner robe off. 'It is outrageous. That is the Pharaoh. Speak boy, or may Ra hold your hands!' The slave was scared."

"Mother, can you fast forward to the battle field part? Please?" the mother nodded.

 "It was the shadow power time. All sides were chosen. It was the matter of time, when that slave ran to the field and picked up some herb for his grandfather's sickness. Monsters were everywhere and he was scared. The pharaoh had spotted the young boy and fled to him. One monster loomed over the boy. The boy started to cried. That when the pharaoh called his Celtic Warrior to defend him. He ran and took hold of the boy and they tumbled down the hill. They landed on the ground with the pharaoh on the bottom. The slave had buried his teary face into the pharaoh's chest. 'Don't worry I am here to protect you.' The slave was shaking and clung on to him. 'Yugi, it is me. Did you forget..' The slave kissed him and looked into his crimson eyes. 'Yami-sama, I was out here looking for herb for grandfather's illness when those monsters popped out. I thought you weren't going to be here so I went to this area. I am sorry! Forgive me!' Yugi-chan cried.'"

"WAIT! Is Yugi-chan as in Yugi Muto, the number one duelist?" The boy shouted.

"No Max or perhaps I have no idea." His mother turned on the TV.

"This is breaking news live; The Egyptians had found an ancient tablet. It appears that the tablet had some sort of encoding. Also it is related to the myth in the book. It seems that on 4 of July, the pharaoh himself will reappear to reclaim the slave he unsuccessfully did not protect. Researcher suggested that the pharaoh will only rest if he protects his love once again. Back to the show…"

"MOTHER! You heard that, the pharaoh coming back!" the mother nodded.

"Yes my dear. It seemed that he will come back soon."

"When that news anchor says that he couldn't protect him, was it true?" the mother nodded.

"Of course Max, it was time when the pharaoh and his six priests were sealed into the millennium items. Well, before that. The enemy who's named was Yake came and attacked him. Yake kidnapped Yugi and forced Yami to return all the armies he had stolen. His armies refused to return because the pharaoh had taught and took care of them better. Yake was mad and ferocious. He took out a dagger and placed it on Yugi's neck line. 'Don't you dare harm one thing on that young one!' Yami shouted. Yake laughed. 'Yami, please forgive me!' Yugi stated at him. Yami and his soliders along with his priests were confused. He enlightened himself and took Yake with him. 'Gomen, Yami! I will seal him up so that he is no longer a threat to you.' Yami shouted when Yugi was dispersed with Yake. 'I didn't protect you! I didn't protect you!' he repeated it over and over and slamming the ground at the same time."

Max sat in his mother's lap almost about to cried. "So mother, that was why he couldn't protect him, because Yugi sealed himself with Yake."

His mother nodded, "And supposedly , legend say that his reincarnated form holds 4 seals, one on each wrists and one on each ankle. If one shall break, Yake will be released."

"But mother, how can the pharaoh come back to life?"

"There are six reincarnated priests and priestess. Each one is now or later might hold the millennium items. They will perform a spell to release four golden radiances."

"What are the four golden radiances?"

"The slaves that once owned by the pharaoh to keep Yugi-chan happy."

"Wow mother."

"Yes my dear, it will get interesting later on."

"Breaking news, it seemed that the land where the slave was sealed, the pharaoh is making his returned. IT also stated that the owner of Kaiba Corp and others people like Isis and her brother are missing. Wait, reporters are telling me that they are meeting at the place where the pharaoh is supposing to return. We will have more breakage coverage after we reached that land of the seal."

"Mother, tell me what going on?"

"Well sweetie, the pharaoh it making his early appearance than they predicated. It seemed that now they will find the reincarnated slave that the pharaoh had once loved."

"Mother, how do you know all of this huh?"

"My baby boy, if I told…"

"Exciting news, it is believable that Kaiba and six other missing people are now located in Egypt. It also predicated that they are under a spell. What are those golden things that they happen to held up?"

"The Millennium Items! They are holding the Millennium Items. Oh no…" the mother was screaming.

****Location: Egypt****

Kaiba and the others held up their millennium items and enchanted a spell.

**_O sons of Horus, Imsety, Hapy, Duamutef, Kebehsenuef: as you spread your protection over your father Osiris-Khentimentiu, so spread your protection over, as you remove the impediment from Atemu, so he might live with the us and drive away the one name Yake that is seal inside Abiou.**_

All six lights were surrounded into one beam. It had separately among into four lights. 

**_We are the keepers of the Askashic Records, of all which is, and which shall be. Eternity it is and Everlastingness. Oh, Four Paths, and Four Spellers, open your portals!*_*

The four lights went and searched for it rightful owners.

***Location: Milwaukee, WIHouse of Mary****

A young girl was walking out the door. "Bye mother and father! I love you guys…AHHHHHHHH!!!" and the light absorbed into her. Her parents and her siblings went to the door. "NO, not my baby! What going on?"

****Location: Tronto, CandaHouse of Johnny****

Little Johnny was right beside his Mommy when a light came out of the playpen. His mother tried to hide him, but the second light had absorbed him as well.

****Location: Bejing, ChinaHouse of Elizabeth****

Pretty Elizabeth was walking down a street with her grandma. She was looking at both ways when a light emerged from the north. Her grandma looked at it too and was aiming at them.  Her grandmas had tossed her on the ground and covered her up. The light went underground and it absorbed into Elizabeth as well.

****Location: Highton Point Max and his mother house****

"Sweetie, I love you so much. You have to understand that it is your destiny to protect and serve the pharaoh's love. As the light is coming this way faster than a blink of an eye, you have to be prepared to open the portal to the pharaoh's return." Max nodded.

"I will mommy. I will always love you." The light emerged from the ceiling and suck into Max's lithe body. "It's hurt mother."

"Just hang on.."

***All four enlightens****

**_Hail to thee, Nut! Oh, daughter of Heaven, mistress of the Sky; thou gift of Thoth, thou mistress of the interdimensional ladder; open a way to Ra, let Atemu pass. Hail to thee oh thou king of eternity hail to thee oh thou bull of four horns who hath one horn to the west, one to the east, one to the north, and one to the south; let Atemu pass!**_

***Location:Egypt****

There was a portal in the sky. A yellow bird that was HUMONGOUS screeched. "What is that you must disturb my slumber?"

Everyone around that circle had knelt. "I am high priest Seto-sama. I am here to let Atemu to be on this earth this very day to find and secure the one called Aibou."

Ra just stood there. "I will only grant it if only he would be the only purpose…"

Isis just nodded, "Yes Oh might Ra. That's the only thing we asked for."

Ra had a Atemu floating from the sky right into the middle of all of them. "He will be here to only fulfill his sole purpose. For any other reason, he shall died under my wings." And Ra flew from the scene.

***********To be Continue****

Yami Princess: That was the longest one I ever wrote…ehhee…please read and review. I appreciated it. 

Preview of the Next Chapter: The Sole Purpose

Max and the other enlightens are following up on the next step to finding the pharaoh's love. With the one of the items missing, it is up to Atemu or Yami to protect the priests and priestess of his. Of course, the one and only Kaiba and Jou romance..hehe


	2. The Sole Purpose

Title: Top of the Skyscraper 

Rated:pg-13 

SPOLIER!! 

Summary: Myth believed that the pharaoh himself had return to find his reincarnation slave. Ancient tablet also stated that the reincarnated slave is inside the pharaoh itself? Is this folklore correct? Where the false is laid…stay tune to read…..Top of The Skyscraper. 

Disclaimer: I don't owner YGO or any character. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY ALONG WITH THE PLOT AND IT OCS...HEHE 

Author Notes:

Yami Princess: HEY! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Top of the Skyscraper. At least, that I thought it was. But anyway, I have only two reviews from mm.org. *claps* hehe…maybe I do need to take a break…To my fellow reviewers:

2: Med

Message: Well here is chapter 2 you was waiting for..eh..am I slow! 

2: Vixinkitsune

Message: Well, I am glad that I had inspired you to write your own story. I hate doing flashbacks, even though I did some in my other works. But anyways, I glad you enjoy the fic too...

Nuria: Hello! I am the negative muse of Yami Princess. Or a Yami perhaps..hahas....OH TO THE STORY! 

Symbols throughout this chapter….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- A new character profile

-blah blah- phone answering

*******

Chapter 2:  The Sole Purpose 

***Last time on Top of the Skyscraper…***

A story told from Max's mother excited himself. Begging to hear more and skipped, they referred to the news anchors. Unknown to them, the pharaoh's has return, and the four enlightens along with the priests and priestess, they had encounter Ra, the Sun God. Will they be able to protect the pharaoh and his slave?

-----

***Location: Egypt**** 

There was a portal in the sky. A yellow bird that was HUMONGOUS screeched. "Who is the one that must disturb my slumber?" 

Everyone around that circle had knelt. "I am high priest Seto-sama. I am here to let Atemu to be on this earth this very day to find and secure the one called Aibou." 

Ra just stood there. "I will only grant it if only he would be the only purpose…" 

Isis just nodded, "Yes Oh mighty Ra. That's the only thing we asked for." 

Ra had Atemu floating from the sky right into the middle of all of them. "He will be here to only fulfill his sole purpose. For any other reason, he shall die under my wings." And Ra flew from the scene. 

The four enlightens had appeared beside the pharaoh in their Egyptian clothes. The boys, Max and Johnny, had worn a sleeveless shirt with a pair of loosen pants. The girls, Mary and Elizabeth, had worn a mark of a tradition Egyptian dress with the color purple and red.

"M'lord, how was your slumber?" The one name Seto asked him.

"I am fine Seto. But where am I?" 

"My pharaoh, you are in the modern time of Egypt." The Priestess Isis had answered.

"Where is Mahado? And the rest of my priest, where are they?"

Max responded, "Mahado is inside the soul card of whom you called the Dark Magician. The others, we have no tendency to deal with them. As long the millennium items are here."

The pharaoh nodded. He pulled out Dark Magician from the ground. "Tell me how was you seal inside this funny looking shape?"

Everyone busted out laughing. "It is called a rectangle!" The pharaoh was beat red. 

"Anyone dared to correct me again, shall be banished to the shadow realm!" Everyone nodded.

The pharaoh was looking around. 'Aibou? Where is Aibou?' 

Max and Mary saw his sad glaze, "My pharaoh, are you looking for your slave?" The pharaoh nodded.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" a scream was coming from the Great Pyramids of Egypt.

"To that pointing tip, we must go!" the pharaoh requested. He walked but no one followed.

"What! No one wants to follow me?"

"It is not that M'lord. It just that it called a Pyramid and well they are a lot of pointing tip." Everyone started to laugh.

The pharaoh glared at all of them. "Well, let go that Py-ra-mid and scout for that source of the darn blasted yelling. Come on you rigged tomb robber. You know that py-ra-mid as well as all of us!"

"Pharaoh, I maybe the one who destroyed you in the past, but I will not work under these circumstances!" His hikari nudged him in the rigged.  

"Please Bakura, just to save this one person! Maybe I will take back everyth.." Bakura clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Fine! Follow me to that pyramid we must find!" Everyone followed.

******

They reached the Great Pyramid of Egypt when two guys in a black robed ran out. 

"HOLD!" the two stopped.

"What is your business at this py-ra-mid?" the pharaoh asked them.

A young boy and his grandfather came out and scream, "Stop those thieves. They stole an ancient artifact."

"We did no such thing. Now, if you want it back, you have to come with us, or the artifact goes."

The pharaoh was angry and ran to them, "Drop the artifact…WAH!" he ran right through.

"PHARAOH!" Seto and Isis shouted.

'Another millennium items? How it is possible?' Seto questioned himself. It was impolite to answer yourself.

"The Dragon Seal, we have to find the Dragon Seal so that Aibou will be safe. I am sure!" the pharaoh shouted.

They looked on the ground and saw fours golden lights popped out. Emerged from them were the four unknown monsters.

"My name is Watery."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Profile:

Name: Watery

Element: Water

Class: [Thunder/Fiend/Aqua/Dragon/Effect]

Attack: 5000

Defense: 2500

Descriptions: This dragon generates huge charge of electricity and water together to attack it opponents. Increase the ATK of any WATER monsters on your side of the field by 300 points during your Battle Phase.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 "Those three are Firey, Shadowy, and Snowy. We are the seals to Aibou's seals. In order to protect the four, you have to find the one that holds us four. The millennium item called the Dragon Seal is place inside the purest heart." 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Profile:

Name: Firey

Element: Fire

Class: [Pryo/Dragon/Effect]

Attack: 5000

Defense: 2500

Descriptions:  This dragon can only be summoned when Watery is play and removing one weaker monster below 4 stars into your Graveyard. Increase the ATK of any FIRE monsters on your side of the field by 300 points during your Battle Phase.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Profile:

Name: Shadowy

Element: Dark

Class: [Fiend/Warrior/Spellcaster/Effect]

Attack: 5000

Defense: 2500

Descriptions: This dragon can only be summoned when both Watery and Firey are played and removing two weaker monsters 3 stars of below into your Graveyard. Increase the ATK of any monsters that on your side of the field by 300 points during your Battle Phase.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Profile:

Name: Snowy

Element: Earth

Class: [Aqua/Pyro/Warrior/Spellcaster/Effect]

Attack: 5000

Defense: 2500

Descriptions: This dragon can only be summoned when one of your monsters that have more or equal to 5000 attack point is destroyed. Decreases the DEF of your opponent monsters by 300 point during your Standby Phase.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"WHAT? Who has it?" Johnny asked.

The one named Firey spoke up, "That we do not know, but I can tell what happen after this scene you just witness."

Snowy spoke up, "After the one called Yugi and his grandfather chased after the one with the Dragon Scale, they were surrounded by bandits. It was Yake and his bandits. It was not a good site, but they managed to survive, thanks to us. So as they escaped, without the Dragon Scale, Yugi knew that he had to find the item before Yake know it secrets. Yugi felt that it was his duty to keep the Dragon Scale from evil hands. That was before, he met you guys."

"So he knew Yake before he met us?" Malik question them.

"Yes, he knew that Yake will come and encounter him once the Dragon Seal was in his hand. He didn't tell you that, my pharaoh, because he says that it might put you in danger. Since the Dragon Seal is in the purest heart, it is your duty to retrieve it and protect your priest and priestess. We will only be summoned if you are encountering dangers that are out of your Duel Monster reached." The dragons sealed themselves into a card. "For each threat that might appear, here is our form of the card. Make sure you use us wisely otherwise. We are not like the God Cards that your lover used. And we are not the Oracle Cards either. "

They nodded and the Dragon Cards separate among themselves. Watery was given to the pharaoh. Firey was given to Seto Kaiba. Shdaowy was given to Bakura, and last but not least, Snowy was given to Marik.

"AWWW, I got the weakest card!" Marik whined. "I can't play it till I play a monster over 5000 attack points that is destroyed. SHOOT!"

"I wouldn't be so sure Master Marik. I am here to protect you like 5000 years ago." Snowy told him.  
  
"5000 years ago? What?"

"You see…"

*********

Yami Princess: Well That for now..stay tune to the next chapter of Top of the Skyscraper.

Nuria: YOU SEE EH…YP is slow…make sure you read and review..and I know that this chapter is boring..it has no Seto/Jou romance…

Yami Princess: Just messing with you guys..back to the story..

**********

"SHUT UP! He need to experience on his own. He can't remember it now or the faith of the world will depend on it." Shadowy shouted it.

"That's our Shadowy!" Firey and Watery say together in unison.

They all fleet on Kaiba's helicopter and flew back to Domino City.

********

"Hello, Wheeler Residence." A blonde boy had to answer the phone.

-Want to go hang out? - A young voice was heard

"No can't do Yugi. I have to go with Ryou and Malik to Seto's mansion and wait for the return of our lovers." The blonde responded back.

-Oh Joey. Seto and you have fun tonight. I see you have no time for me. Well that ok. Sorry to disturb you. - The one name Yugi replied back. You can heard tears and sniff coming through the phone.

"No wait Yugi! Dang it, he hung up. THANKS A LOT SETO!" Joey say this as he hung up the phone. "SHIT! I really got to make this up to Yugi too.

------

Yami Princess: OK that the ending now..HONEST! Read and review

Nuria: *sighs* Looks at your reviewers!!


End file.
